Ichigo Kurosaki: Demi-God of Magix
by Fanficlover2017
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, this is a crossover of Bleach and Winx Club. This is done as a request from my cousin. There will be little to no actual lemons in this one only implied sex scenes but there will be plenty of romance, foul language, nudity and minor sexual situations.

Character bashing – Sky, the three ancestral witches, Darkar, Valtor, Sky's parents and anyone else I can think of.

Main Characters: Bloom, The Winx, Faragonda, Griffin, The Trix, Saladin, Isshin Kurosaki, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki also known as Amaterasu, Shinto Primordial Goddess of the Sun, Creation, Wolfs and the universe. He and his sisters are also the adopted children of Tsukuyomi Shinto Primordial Goddess of the Moon, Illusions and Prophecies as she and Amaterasu are lesbian lovers and bisexual as they will both be married to Isshin. Yhwach and the Soul King. (You will understand why the soul king and Yhwach are in this story as I have a good plot twist in mind for them. Before some you reading this part blow a fuse keep in mind sibling relationships such as brothers and sisters Marrying or sisters and sisters being lovers were very common in all Patheon's of mythology. However, in this fic Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi aren't related but love each as well as both desire Isshin so they both married him.)

Supporting Characters: Darkar, Valtor, witches of Cloud Tower, fairies of Alfea

Pairings: Ichigo x Yoruichi, Candice Catnip, Kirio Hikufune, Bloom, Darcy and Michiru Mitsudiero (OC). Kenpachi/Matsumoto, Byakuya/Unohana, Soifon/Hisagi, Kukaku/Susanoo (in this fic Kukaku becomes a goddess just as Isshin and Ganju become a God's.) Tatsuki/Renji, Mahana/Chizuru, Shunsui/Lisa, Ukitake/Isane, Ikaku/Nanao.

Ichigo Will also receive two OC Zanpaktou, Sode no Shiraiyuki and Orihime's powers.

Summary: During the final fight with Aizen the demented psychopath admits to raping and killing Rukia and Orihime this is something that Ichigo doesn't take well as he brutally kills Aizen takes the Hogyoku and destroys Kyoka Suigetsu. Afterwards, Orihime's powers, Sode no Shiraiyuki and Shinzo present themselves to Ichigo as per their master's instructions but he also gains a new Zanpaktou as well after Zangetsu sacrifices himself to perform the FGT. After that he and his girls prepare to leave Karakura Town for good and go to Magix he discovers that he, Karin and Yuzu have an older brother they didn't know about. Follow Ichigo and watch as he takes the Magic Dimension by storm, makes new friends and new enemies.

(AN: I wanted to let my readers know that my story "A Romance Forbidden or Not" is coming to a close with only eight chapters left before the epilogue although I may continue it with a new arc later on, I haven't decided.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Idea. All copyrighted material is the property of their induvial owners and creators.

Now on with the show….

Chapter One: Aizen's End Ichigo's new beginning

"You don't have any reiatsu Kurosaki, you let the one chance I afforded you slip away and after everything I did to help you evolve too. I wonder what poor Rukia and Orihime would say if they were here. But Alas they aren't. I did so enjoy raping them before I killed them." Aizen said with an evil smirk hoping to enrage Ichigo enough for him to make a mistake so he could absorb him unfortunately for him it had the opposite effect. Ichigo was indeed pissed but he didn't allow that to control him.

Let's take this somewhere else, Aizen." Ichigo said.

"A meaningless Suggestion. Only those that have the needed power to challenge me have the right to say such things. But, fear not before I destroy Karakura Town I will Ab…" Aizen didn't get to finish as Ichigo gripped his face forced him out of town with nothing but brute force.

"Impossible, No should be able to do that to me as I have transcended to a level beyond that of soul reapers and hollows. I am a god and you're a pathetic human!" Aizen shouted

"Aizen your previous admission about killing my loved ones is going to be your undoing. Normally I would draw this out but I am going to end this quickly you piece of shit. You wanted me to be angry well you got your wish but instead of my anger controlling me I'm going to use it as motivation for killing you. I think it's time I show you the final Getsuga Tensho." He said as he was engulfed in a black aura with power unmatched by anyone.

_Flashback_

"Ichigo normally if you used this technique, you'd lose all your powers and I do mean all. Everything from your soul reaper powers to your hollow and Divine. However, that would only happen if I were your true Zanpaktou, as is I am not. I am only here to prepare your body to wield your true blade, the powers of your true blade are so strong that if you attempted to wield it without proper conditioning you would destroy yourself so our mother sent me to assist you after that I will move on and take up residence in another soul most likely someone close to you. That being said once you use the technique I am about to show you I will transfer all my knowledge on your powers to your true Zanpaktou before leaving Ichigo, I also want you to be aware of something, the espada and visoreds aren't Aizen's only victims the hogyoku is also a victim of his madness but Kyoka Suigetsu is also just as insane as his master. I realized this during your clash in the fake Karakura Town, so make sure you that you save the hogyoku as she can help you later on but destroy Aizen and that filthy blade of his, Kyoka Suigetsu isn't worthy of the title Zanpaktou. Know this Ichigo, I am proud of you. There isn't a Zanpaktou that wouldn't love to have you for a master." Tensa Zangetsu said with a genuine smile which Ichigo returned.

_Flashback end_

"_What is that power?" _Aizen thought as he teleported himself about 20 yards away from Ichigo.

"Feels strange doesn't it?" Ichigo asked earning a shocked gasp from Aizen. "I find the shocked look on your face quite satisfying considering you still don't understand that my power far exceeds your own."

About this time every one of the other captains and lieutenants showed up and watched the final battle after having their wounds healed. "Shunsui, after Aizen's defeat retrieve the Hogyoku and Kyoka Suigetsu so they can be destroyed and or sealed away I will not have anyone getting their hands on them especially that meddling boy. If Ichigo Kurosaki does come into possession of anyone of them he is to be killed at once." The head captain ordered getting shocked gasps from everyone.

"Wait a minute old man I will not allow you to kill my son because of your own fear and cowardice regardless of what happens he has done too much for us to have you stab him in the back like this and I will not allow it understand. I am and always have been stronger than you thanks to the blessing from my wife, if you prefer Engetsu and I could give you a demonstration and put you in your place." Isshin said in defense of his son.

"I will do as you request and leave him provided, he remembers his place and does what he's told if he doesn't then I will show no mercy and I will kill him." Genryusai replied.

"Over my dead body." Isshin replied.

"If that is what it takes to safe guard the world and maintain the balance then so be it." Said the Head Captain.

"No Genryusai, you will not harm my son. I gave you your power I can certainly take it away." A voice behind them said causing everyone to turn around.

"Hello dear. I trust our little boy is doing well in his fight." She said.

"Yes Ama-chan. He is doing just fine he's just about to finish." Isshin replied.

"Amaterasu-sama, I understand that Ichigo is your son and that you love him but, I have a duty to protect the innocent and the balance. If he does not hand over the hogyoku or Kyoka Suigetsu he will be executed and that is final." The head captain said.

Before she could respond in defense of her son Yoruichi came up behind him and put her blade to his throat. "Old man, if you so much as attempt to follow through with such an order I will kill you in the most gruesome manner possible." She said digging the blade even further into his skin drawing blood just to get her point across.

"You dare to speak to me in such a manner I am your commander! What gives you the right?" He replied.

"I dare because the order you planned on giving is wrong. I dare because Ichigo is my fiancé. Those two things give me all the rights I need." She said using a combination of Shunkō and Ikkotsu (single bone) to punch the old man square in the stomach causing him to cough up blood from the impact.

Genryusai just glaring at her for the arrogance she showed and was about to retaliate when Amaterasu and Isshin got involved by holding their blades at his throat. "Yamamoto-kun, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you not even think about harming my son otherwise the consequences you unleash will make Aizen look tame in comparison. Do we understand each other? The next thing that comes out of your mouth had better be 'yes Amaterasu-sama' or my husband Isshin and I will execute you right here." She said with a malicious grin.

"Yes Amaterasu-sama, Isshin-sama I understand." He replied

"Good Boy." She replied.

_Back with Aizen_

Ichigo stood there in all his transcended glory looking at the disbelieving and shocked face of Aizen. "What's wrong Aizen, you seem scared. Scared of something happening in front of your eyes that you can't understand or scared that a weak pathetic human to use your words has surpassed you in every way." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Impossible, there is no way such a thing could be possible! There is no way a _HUMAN _could surpass me!" Aizen screamed. As everyone's eyes went wide at the implication.

"Did Aizen just say what I think he did?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, he did. Ichigo better kill that bastard!" Byakuya spat mourning the loss of his sister as Unohana comforted her lover.

"Well, I think it's time to end this farce don't you Aizen?" Questioned Ichigo as he materialized a solid black blade in his armor covered right hand. As Ichigo's blood red eyes bored into Aizen's dark purple one's and said the words that would haunt Aizen for the rest of his very short life.

His blood red eyes glowed a darker shade of crimson and said, "Mugen Kirikuzu, Mugetsu" (AN: Infinite cuts Mugetsu)

Dozens of black ethereal like blades of energy cut Aizen to shreds and destroyed Kyoka Suigetsu in the process leaving only an intact hogyoku behind. When Ichigo picked up the blueish purple marble it immediately merged with him and his soul.

The head captain approached Ichigo and said, "Hand over the Hogyoku boy."

"I believe my parents and fiancé already made their positions on your authority over me quite clear gramps so my answer to you is no." Ichigo said as he made his way to Yoruichi who hugged him as soon as he arrived.

"Ichigo you did so good!" Yoruichi squealed like a high school.

"Thanks, Yo..ru..ic..hi." Ichigo said as he passed out in her arms.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! What's wrong with him?!" she exclaimed.

"He is quite alright Yoruichi-chan." A new voice said making itself known.

Everyone turned around and a beautiful woman standing there. The ironic thing was she looked an awful lot like Hisana Kuchiki Byakuya's long dead first wife. In that is exactly who it was when she died the gods reincarnated her as a Zanpaktou spirit and Tsukuyomi gave here to Ichigo on the day he was born.

"Hisana... but how? I thought you were dead." Byakuya said visibly shocked.

"I am and yet I am not. Byakuya-kun when I died, I appeared in the realm of gods and was reincarnated as Zanpaktou spirit. While I cannot tell you my true name you Byakuya-kun may always call me Hisana. Retsu-chan since I won't be here, I expect you to give him a swift kick in the butt when needed and take care of him, in my place. I ask only that you do what I could not and give him lots of children to spoil." Hisana said with a grin.

"I will do my best but we both know Byakuya-kun won't make it easy." Retsu replied with a mellodías giggle.

"Understatement of the year." She replied.

"Byakuya-kun to answer the question on yours and everyone else's mind's, I am his true Zanpaktou. Zangetsu was a Zanpaktou yes but he was only part of Ichigo's soul long enough to make his body strong enough to wield me which he wasn't until now that is. Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, you however are a threat to my master as long as you are alive that being said, Shiroi tsuki no ha!" (white moon wave) she said as Yamamoto's body was obliterated shocking everyone present.

Just then there was a bright light and three figures appeared. The soul king, Yhwach and Tsukuyomi Shinto Primordial Goddess of the Moon, Illusions and Prophecies.

"Ma, Ma. Ama-chan it appears Ichigo did rather well." Tsukuyomi said giving Amaterasu and Isshin each a kiss.

"Yes, he did." Amaterasu replied as she moaned into the kiss and returned one of her own.

"Mother, could you and Tsu-kaa chan do this another time?" an exasperated Yhwach asked.

"Yes of course I think it's time the two of you became one again anyway." She said getting confused looks from everyone.

"Excuse me Amaterasu-sama, what do you mean they should become one again?" Shunsui asked.

"Oh forgive me Shunsui-kun, one million years ago after the creation of the soul society I had a vision that a soul reaper with absolute control over Illusions would betray us and attempt to take over heaven and destroy us so Tsu-chan and I split our first son into two separate beings one to remain in the light and act as bait and the other to remain in the shadows being our eyes as we plan our counter attack. However, what we didn't expect was Ichigo-kun interfering or Orihime-chan and Rukia-chan dying and sadly they have already entered the cycle of reincarnation and I can't resurrect them the best I can do is hold them in the cycle and reincarnation them at a later time." She said and snapped her fingers as Yhwach and the soul king refused in to one being.

"Hideki-kun we officially announce that you are the soul king and the god of souls." Tsukuyomi said as Hideki nodded his head bid his mother's farewell and disappeared back to the royal realm with the royal guard and the quinces.

**In the realm of Magix a week after Ichigo's fight with Aizen**

Deep in the bowls of Cloud tower Icy, Darcy and Stormy are walking down a staircase and suddenly they overheard a conversation between the spirits of the three ancestral witches.

"Those foolish little brats think we will let them keep the dragon flame once we are out of this awful place." Belledona said.

"Agreed sister!" Lysliss and Tharma exclaimed.

"Mandragora, as soon as Icy, Darcy and Stormy have out lived there usefulness kill them." Lysliss ordered. "And Mandragora, Darcy and Bloom the Princess of Domino have a fiancé named Ichigo Kurosaki when he arrives with his younger sisters kill the three of them and anyone they arrive with. I will not have that little upstart ruining our plans."

"Yes mistress." Mandragora replied.

Darcy's eyes went as she immediately cupped her mouth with her hands as she Icy and Stormy looked at each other shocked. "Ladies we need to get to Professors Griffin, Saladin and Faragonda now!" Icy quietly exclaimed and disappeared.

The three young witches were frantically searching for the Headmistress of Cloud Tower Professor Griffin with no luck. They suddenly ran into the court yard where they spotted her and ran up to panic stricken.

"Professor Griffin! Professor Griffin!" A panic-stricken Darcy exclaimed.

"Darcy you look in a panic. What is wrong?" Griffin asked noticing the tears streaming down her face.

"Professor, Icy, Stormy and I need to speak with you Professor Faragonda and Saladin now!" she exclaimed.

"Okay we'll go to my office." Griffin replied.

"No!" Darcy exclaimed. "Not here someplace away from Cloud Tower."

"Alright." Griffin said as the four of them disappeared.

A few moments later they arrived at Faragonda's office with Saladin and Griselda. "Griffin, what's wrong? We all don't usually meet like this unless something is wrong." Faragonda said.

"That's what I want to know but these young ladies wouldn't tell me anything until we were away from Cloud Tower. They were quite adamant about that not to mention very upset. Okay ladies the floor is yours." She said.

Over the next hour they told the adults everything they learned and expressed their sorrow over what they had almost done. The adults could see that they were truthful and decided to forgive their actions or almost actions.

"Darcy, you said the ancestresses ordered Mandragora to kill Ichigo and his sisters correct?" Faragonda asked. Which got her a nod in return. "But we've kept his arrival secret so how did she or the ancestresses find out about it? Griselda call for bloom and the Winx now."

"Right away." Griselda replied.

About five minutes later, Bloom and the Winx arrived and were told everything that had been discussed but bloom didn't seem too worried which shocked everyone.

"Bloom you don't seem too worried. The second our fiancé sets foot in Magix Mandragora will kill him, his sisters and anyone else he is with!" Darcy shouted fearful for her Ichigo and his sisters.

"That's because I'm not Darcy. Ichigo's mom sent a video of the last fight he was in a little while ago and believe me based on what I saw he can take care of himself and his sisters and anyone else close to him. He needs no help from us." She said showing them the video, needless to say they were all shocked at the power he displayed and the girls were all blushing at how he looked.

**Flashback**

_Ring…Ring._

"_Hello."_

"_Bloom my Dear. How are you?" The voice said._

"_Aunt Amaterasu! This is great! Although I wasn't expecting to hear from you what's up?" She replied._

"_I am sending you a video file of a fight my dear Ichigo was just in you and Darcy should find it interesting. I wanted to inform you that I restored Domino and released its citizens from the Obsidian Dimension your birth parents and older sister included and Ichigo will join you in a few days along with his sisters and other girlfriends." Amaterasu replied._

"_That's great! But how many more girls are Darcy and I gonna have to share him with?" She asked._

"_Only four my dear. It would have been six but two of them were raped and murdered by the enemy he fought a week ago and he is still recovering as soon as he is recovered and ready, I'll send him your way." The goddess replied._

"_Tell him I can't wait to see him again. I am sure Darcy feels the same." Bloom replied._

"_I will, Yuzu and Karin have been going on and on about seeing you two since I told them they would be going to Magix with Ichigo. They have missed you two terribly." Amaterasu replied._

"_The feeling is mutual." Replied Bloom as the phone call ended._

**Flashback end**

"But what about Sky? I thought you loved him." Flora said.

"Are you kidding me? Why the hell would I love a controlling overbearing parasite like that ignorant little fucker? I'd sooner put a dagger through my own heart than have anything to do with him." Bloom said shocking everyone.

"Why would you say such things Bloom? He loves you and you should be happy." Griselda replied.

"I say such things because that is exactly how I feel. He continues to hang on some ancient piece of paper that says he and I are supposed to be together but what he doesn't know is that my birth parents have already said that due Eraklyon's betrayal of my family during the battle of Domino that agreement has been voided. The only reason he still wants me is because of the money and power my family has it is also the reason why his parents betrayed mine because we had money, power and influence and they wanted it as they felt it something they were entitled too." She replied.

"Bloom what are you talking about? Your parents are still trapped in the Obsidian Dimension along with the citizens of Domino." Saladin said.

"No, they aren't. Ichigo's mom Busted them out a week ago. She also restored my big sister Daphne. Speaking of whom Daphne should be here later today so she can greet Ichigo when he arrives." She replied.

**Flashback two days ago**

_Ring…Ring_

"_Hello, Bloom this is your mother." A voice answered._

"_My mother. You don't sound like Vanessa." Bloom sleepily replied._

"_No silly. I'm your birth mother Queen Miriam of Planet Domino. I wanted to let you know that your father, sister and I will be at Alfea next week. We have a few things left to tidy up here and then we will be on our way. We will also be bringing the parents of Icy, Darcy and Stormy as you and Darcy are Betrothed to wed the same man and I want us to meet and have lunch. Miriam replied._

"_Wait, how can I marry someone who is also marrying someone else?" Bloom asked._

"_It isn't widely known but many years ago, the two Goddesses Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi created three great dragons not one. Those three dragons later credited created our universe. Those dragons are the dragon of creation and light, the dragon of fire and life and the dragon of darkness and illusion. A prophecy was given to us by the gods shortly after the creation of the dragons. The prophecy foretold that those three dragons would convert their bodies into power and gift themselves to three individuals one man and two women. The dragon of creation and light would represent neutrality and become the dragon flame of divinity and absolute control over creation. The dragon of fire and life would become the flame you carry and the heart of Domino and have absolute control over fire and life. The dragon of darkness and illusion would become the flame of illusion with absolute control over darkness. Those dragons are not only responsible with creating our universe but maintaining its balance. As such part of the prophecy that stated the offspring of creation would marry six women. The three celestial dragons, one that is the keeper and guardian of the dragon flame and the other who is the keeper and guardian of its twin the illusionist flame and the other the keeper of the flame of divinity, so you, Darcy and Ichigo respectively. I am unsure who the other four women joining you are but you will find out soon as will the rest of us. Also, once you've married you shall split your time between Magix, here and Darcy's home world as according to his birthright he will be the ruler of magic dimension and Magix is its capital." She said._

"_Well at least I won't have to marry Prince Sky." Bloom said._

"_Oh. Who is this sky person?" her mother asked teasing her daughter._

"_He is the Prince of Eraklyon. He claims to have some sort of agreement between his grandparents and mine that states I have to marry him. He doesn't really love me all he wants is the power and influence that marrying me would bring him and his family." She said._

"_Absolutely Not! I forbid you marrying the son of that two-faced monkey! His parents betrayed us to the Ancestral Witches that attacked our home. They are the reason we were taken from you, why we spent all that time in the obsidian dimension and why your sister had to spend sixteen years as a disembodied soul. I forbid you having anything to do with that little monkey." Miriam said._

"_So, what about this so-called agreement he claims to have." Her daughter asked._

"_Huh. It was an agreement between our two families long ago. However, the agreement is only valid as long as both families stay loyal to the other, which as you already know didn't happen. When they betrayed us your father and I vowed to cut off all communication with them and revoke their membership in the company of light. Anyway dear, I'll see you in a couple of days." She said as she hung up the phone._

**Flashback end**

"Speaking of Ichigo, when is he coming?" Darcy asked.

"He and his sisters should be here anytime now." Bloom replied.

**Back with Ichigo in Karakura Town**

Ichigo was currently unconscious and in his mindscape starring at four of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

One of them looked at him and giggled. "Ichigo, close your mouth before flies get in." she said.

He did before he gave them a deadpan look realizing there were no flies in his mindscape.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Sode no Shiraiyuki, but in here you may address me as yuki-chan if you prefer. My name is Ten hi no tori (Heavenly fire bird). Ichigo you already know me but for the sake of introduction My name is Kessho but I used to be called hogyoku till I gave myself a name I liked. My name Ichigo is Kagayaku tsuki and these little fairies here are Orihime-chan shun shun rika she gave them to you as she died just as Rukia gave yuki-chan to you." His final Zanpaktou said finishing up introductions.

"Ichigo, Tori-chan and I are relatively new here but we have been with you all your life buried deep within your soul until the time was right to come out of the dark. You know both phases of release for me and yuki-chan as Zangetsu-kun gave you that information before he vanished. However, Ten hi no Tori is one you will have to train with to go beyond shikai you will also have to train with the shun shun rika to master them as well." Kagayaku tsuki said.

"That's fine, but why do look so much like Rukia?" he asked.

"Because dear boy, before I was reincarnated as your Zanpaktou I was her older sister." She said as his eyes went wide. "I was made into your Zanpaktou of my own choice by your mother to watch over you and keep you out of trouble when it came time for us to meet now go you have two very worried little sisters outside that could use a hug." She said with a grin as Ichigo disappeared.

"Tori-chan, are you going to tell him about your third release the ten-kai? Kessho asked.

"I will in time, but not until he achieves my bankai for he isn't ready for that release yet." She replied

Ichigo woke up and give his sisters a hug. "Nii-chan, Onii-chan! They shouted getting everyone's attention as he sat up.

"Shhh. It's okay girls. I'm okay." He said.

"Ichi-nii, what happened why did you pass out like that?" Karin asked.

"Well, the technique I used to finally get rid of Aizen was a variation of the final Getsuga Tensho and should have robbed me of my powers but at the last-minute old man Zangetsu made a change and instead of me sacrificing my powers he sacrificed himself and gave me access to both my true Zanpaktou" he replied

"What about the white Zanpaktou next to you and the cute fairies next to you?" Yuzu asked.

"They are the powers of Rukia and Orihime. They were given to me after they died at the hands of our enemy." He said.

"Ichigo, I hate to break this up but you have one more fiancé to meet and then you have an appointment to keep." His mother said as they all walked into the sitting room at the Urahara shop.

"Ichigo, this is Michiru Mitsudiero she is the demi-god now minor goddess daughter of the goddess Inari the goddess of foxes, fire, messengers and child birth. You and her were betrothed to each other shortly after you born just as you and Yoruichi, Kirio Hikufune and Candice Catnip here. You, Candice and Michiru played together as children and got extremely close before they left to begin their training. Yoruichi and Kiriu watched over you when you were little and as you got older they quickly fell head over heals for you and immediately asked for a marriage agreement be drawn up between them and you and Ama-chan and I said yes." Tsukuyomi said.

"Ichigo! Two girls and a young woman screamed before tackling him to ground in a hug.

"Candi-chan, Mitsu-chan, Kirio-chan. I missed you." He said.

"We missed you too!" they all exclaimed.

"I missed you too. But where do we go now? I'm sure you all understand that I don't want to stay here too many painful memories." He replied.

"We understand Ichigo. Which is why your mother's and I have decided to send you all to Magix to be with Bloom and Darcy. You remember them don't you?" Isshin replied.

"Of Course, I met Bloom and Darcy when I was nine, it was right after the 9/11 attacks in New York that I met Bloom and a month later when I met Darcy back here and mom told me I was arranged to marry them. I met them again about four months ago, Karin and Yuzu got really attached to them and were quite upset when they had to leave." He replied.

"Well, since that is the case they will be extremely happy about this when they find out.' Isshin replied with his usual cocky grin.

Just then Amaterasu tapped Ichigo on the forehead. "Ichigo, I just gave you the knowledge you need to use the hogyoku to get to Magix all that's left is for all of you to pack your things and go you have one-hour Bloom and Darcy are waiting for you. Now we'll see you all in a few weeks" Amaterasu said.

"Hai, Kaa-san." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone, this is a crossover of Bleach and Winx Club. This is done as a request from my cousin. There will be little to no actual lemons in this one only implied sex scenes but there will be plenty of romance, foul language, nudity and minor sexual situations.

Character bashing – Sky, the three ancestral witches, Darkar, Valtor, Sky's parents and anyone else I can think of.

Main Characters: Bloom, The Winx, Faragonda, Griffin, The Trix, Saladin, Isshin Kurosaki, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki also known as Amaterasu, Shinto Primordial Goddess of the Sun, Creation, Wolfs and the universe. He and his sisters are also the adopted children of Tsukuyomi Shinto Primordial Goddess of the Moon, Illusions and Prophecies as she and Amaterasu are lesbian lovers and bisexual as they will both be married to Isshin. Yhwach and the Soul King. (You will understand why the soul king and Yhwach are in this story as I have a good plot twist in mind for them. Before some you reading this part blow a fuse keep in mind sibling relationships such as brothers and sisters Marrying or sisters and sisters being lovers were very common in all Patheon's of mythology. However, in this fic Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi aren't related but love each as well as both desire Isshin so they both married him.)

Supporting Characters: Darkar, Valtor, witches of Cloud Tower, fairies of Alfea

Pairings: Ichigo x Yoruichi, Candice Catnip, Kirio Hikufune, Bloom, Darcy and Michiru Mitsudiero (OC). Kenpachi/Matsumoto, Byakuya/Unohana, Soifon/Hisagi, Kukaku/Susanoo (in this fic Kukaku becomes a goddess just as Isshin and Ganju become a God's.) Tatsuki/Renji, Mahana/Chizuru, Shunsui/Lisa, Ukitake/Isane, Ikaku/Nanao.

Ichigo Will also receive two OC Zanpaktou, Sode no Shiraiyuki and Orihime's powers.

Summary: During the final fight with Aizen the demented psychopath admits to raping and killing Rukia and Orihime this is something that Ichigo doesn't take well as he brutally kills Aizen takes the Hogyoku and destroys Kyoka Suigetsu. Afterwards, Orihime's powers, Sode no Shiraiyuki and Shinzo present themselves to Ichigo as per their master's instructions but he also gains a new Zanpaktou as well after Zangetsu sacrifices himself to perform the FGT. After that he and his girls prepare to leave Karakura Town for good and go to Magix he discovers that he, Karin and Yuzu have an older brother they didn't know about. Follow Ichigo and watch as he takes the Magic Dimension by storm, makes new friends and new enemies.

(AN: I wanted to let my readers know that my story "A Romance Forbidden or Not" is coming to a close with only eight chapters left before the epilogue although I may continue it with a new arc later on, I haven't decided.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Idea. Any copyrighted material contained therein is the sole property of the original creators. Including but not limited to song lyrics, technique names, terminologies, sword names and character names except those that I created.

Now on with the show….(Edited January 11, 2020)

Chapter Two: A hero's arrival a fiancee's wrath

Ichigo his ladies and his sisters had just left Karakura Town and were coming upon the exit to portal he had learned to create courtesy of his mother when Karin asked him a question. "Ichi-nii do you think Bloom and Darcy are okay?"

"I'm sure they are just fine. Why?" he replied

"Just a bad feeling." She said.

"What kind of bad feeling?" he asked.

"The kind of feeling that something bad is going to happen soon and it will piss you off." She said prompting Ichigo to speed up.

**30 minutes later in Alfea with the Winx**

"Bloom would you relax. What are you so nervous for?" Darcy asked.

"I'm not." She replied getting looks from everyone including Griselda. "Ok you got me I'm nervous but I think with Sky's crap lately I have every right to be. If Ichigo comes here and sees Sky's behavior he won't just beat him up he'll probably kill him."

"Bloom calm down. If sky winds up getting killed who cares he's an ass and you know it." Icy said with Stormy Agreeing. "Yeah, I mean come on from what you and Darcy told us he seems like a much better man than sky ever thought about being not to mention judging from the video his mom sent you his hot!"

"Tell me about it." Bloom said fanning herself with her hand. "Not to mention those two adorable younger sisters of his. The way he treats them proves he's already great boyfriend material as well as father material."

Just then the door opens and the Winx and the Trix are greeted by the sight of their parents. "Mom! Dad!" they all shouted.

"Bloom where's this mystery man? I want to make sure he is worthy of my daughter! King Oritel exclaimed with his wife and eldest daughter Daphne nodding in agreement. "Indeed, he should be here already. The future King of Domino should be punctual and on time." Miriam said as Daphne nodded in agreement.

_RING! RING! _Darcy's phone rang. "Hello."

"_Darcy, this is Thorn. Some hot guy named Ichigo with four older women, two adorable little girls and a sword on his hip just walked into the Black Calderon _(An: Witch coffee house kind of like Starbucks)_ looking for you and Bloom. He said he was your fiancé. I want to know how you and Bloom can be engaged to the same man?" she said _

"_So, should I tell him you are coming or should I escort him and his friends to Cloud Tower?" Thorn asked._

"No, that's quite alright Bloom and I will be there shortly." She replied.

_"So, are you gonna tell me how you and Bloom are engaged to the same man?" Thorn asked _

"It's a long story Thorn. I'll tell you all about it later." Darcy replied. "Tell Ichigo Bloom and I will be there shortly." Darcy said and hung up the phone.

"Is he…." Bloom half asked.

"Yeah he's here. So are Karin and Yuzu." Darcy said as they all left and made their way toward down town Magix.

**Moments earlier with Ichigo **

The portal opened and Ichigo and company are standing in front of the Black Calderon Café. "Well this is the place mom told me about let's go in." Ichigo said getting nods from everyone.

Ichigo enters the café and is immediately noticed by everyone, not just because of his hair color but because he is carrying a guitar case.

"Hello handsome, the names Thorn what can I get you?" she asked.

"Some green tea would be nice with lemon and honey if you have it." He replied.

"What about the rest of you?" she asked the four beautiful ladies and two little girls with him who all stated that they would have the same as Ichigo but Yuzu and Karin stated they were hungry and wanted something to eat so Ichigo told them to get whatever they wanted so they each got a sandwich and some cookies for desert. Ichigo and the other ladies ordered themselves a lite snack.

"Thorn is your name, right?" Ichigo asked as she returned with their order.

"Sure, is handsome, what do you need?" she replied

"I was wondering if you knew a witch named Darcy and a fairy named Bloom?" he asked.

"I sure do. They are two of Cloud Tower and Alfea's best students. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well, I am engaged to marry them both." He replied as the room suddenly got quiet.

"Wait a minute. Now I know why your name sounds so familiar. Darcy and Bloom can't stop talking about you, they said you were hot but I didn't think you would be this hot. Its too bad your taken otherwise I'd take a pass at you. Give me a second and I'll call Darcy and let her know you're here." She said

She pulled out her cellphone and called Darcy.

RING! RING! Darcy's phone rang. _"Hello."_

"Darcy, this is Thorn. Some hot guy named Ichigo with four older women, two adorable little girls and a sword on his hip just walked into the Black Caldron looking for you and Bloom. He said he was your fiancé. I want to know how you and Bloom can be engaged to the same man?" she said

"_It's a long story Thorn. I'll tell you all about it later." Darcy replied. "Tell Ichigo Bloom and I will be there shortly." Darcy said and hung up the phone._

"So, should I tell him you are coming or should I escort him and his friends to Cloud Tower?" Thorn asked.

"_No, that's quite alright Bloom and I will be there shortly." She replied before hanging up._

"Well, they're on their way and should be here shortly. Although, you should be aware of a guy named Sky. He's the prince of Eraklyon." She said

"Oh, and why's that?" he asked.

"He's a real jerk. He keeps trying to force Bloom to marry him. From what I understand, he just wants her because of her name and the political power it would bring him and his family. She has told him no on several occasions but the guy just won't leave her alone. He keeps waving this paper in her face saying they are engaged per the wishes of their grandparents and there is nothing she can do about it and one way or another he will have her or no one will." Thorn said.

"Onii-chan, does that mean Bloom won't be my big sister anymore?" Yuzu asked with tears in her eyes getting looks from everyone in the room.

"Come here." Ichigo said as he embraced his little sister. "No Yuzu, all it means is that a stalker needs to be taught a very painful lesson." He said with a smile as she gave him a hug.

**Meanwhile at Alfea**

As Bloom and the others exited the building a friend of hers Princess Galatea of the planet Melody came up and greeted her with a hug. "Hey Bloom, where are you off too?" she asked.

"Just going to Magix to meet up with my fiancé." She said as an annoying voice made itself known.

"Don't bother. I'm already here." Said the voice.

She turned and saw sky standing there and the other specialists off to the side not wanting to ger involved.

"Uh! As if! Just looking at you makes me want to throw up. Get lost loser!" Bloom yelled

As she turned to leave Sky grabbed her arm forcefully turned her around and tried to kiss her. Tried being the operative word, when she refused him, he slapped her hard sending her to the ground.

"You bitch! This document says we are to be wed and we will be whether you like it or not!" he shouted as in the background Darcy called thorn to inform of what just happened.

RING! RING! Thorn's phone rang. "Hello."

"_Thorn this is Darcy and we have a major problem." She said._

"Okay, what's up?" Thorn asked.

"_Sky is here and just tried to force himself on bloom and when she refused, he assaulted her in front of everyone. You need to get Ichigo to Alfea like NOW!" _Darcy said.

"What!" Thorn screamed causing every witch in the place to stare at her shocked even more so due to the angry look on her face. "I'll get Ichigo and we'll be right there!" she said.

"_Well you better hurry he just took out his cellphone and I don't like the smug grin on his face."_ A Click was heard as Darcy hung up.

"Ichigo, we've got trouble." Thorn said.

"What kind of trouble?" he replied

"Bloom kind of trouble. Come on!" she exclaimed as she and every witch at the café followed them to Alfea as she explained the situation to Ichigo.

**Back at Alfea**

"Hello son. I take it Princess Bloom is ready to go." King Erendor said

"No, I'm not!" Bloom shouted

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere!" an echoed voice shouted as King Oritel and Queen Miriam Bloom's biological parents having heard the commotion from inside Faragonda's arrived on the scene making there presence known.

"Bloom are you okay sweet heart?" Her mother asked. "Where's Ichigo?"

"You needn't worry Queen Miriam he is on his way." Darcy said as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

"I'm already here baby." Ichigo said kissing her neck receiving a moan in return. "Now to deal with this idiot, Icy, Stormy you and the other witches are going to like this."

"So, an ignorant little bastard like you is this Prince Sky I've heard so much about. From what I've seen I'm not impressed." Ichigo said.

"So, what if I am. Bloom is mine and will kill anyone that gets in my way." Sky replied drawing his blade from its sheath.

"Oh. So, you fancy yourself a swordsman. Well, lets see how good you really are." Ichigo said as Sky charged him aiming to take his head.

"Ichigo be careful!" Bloom exclaimed fearful for her future husband.

"Relax Bloom, Ichigo will be fine. You'll see." Yoruichi said getting nods of agreement from those that knew her Ichigo.

As Sky charged Ichigo and swung his blade at Ichigo's neck only for him to parry the blow and giving one of his own in return sending Sky hurdle ling across the landscape. "I thought you were a swordsman but it turns out you just a pathetic little boy trying to fill a role too big for him." Ichigo said

"AHHH! YOU BASTARD! I WILL HAVE HER EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU TO DO IT!" he shouted running over to Timmy grabbing his magic bolt pistol setting it to what he thought was kill and shooting Ichigo, his sisters and his ladies all except for Bloom whom he was determined to have as his trophy.

"Now that all the annoyances are dead let us go Bloom. My parents have a wedding to plan and you and I have a bed waiting with our names on it. We will spend our time till the wedding making sweet love or I will rape you until you break. Now come along or you can remain here content in the knowledge that if you don't do as I say I will place a bounty on the heads of your family and friends so big that they will never again be able to show their faces in public knowing that if they do I will kill you, after all I only needed you to produce an heir to the throne after your usefulness has come to an end I will keep you as a pet." Sky said infuriating Bloom her parents and everyone else there. (Okay sky's gotta die or at least wish he had)

Just as she reached out to take his hand and before Sky could grab her an immense pressure was barring down on everyone there. Everyone looked and saw Ichigo standing there his eyes glowing ice blue and they could tell he was pissed. "Uh Oh." Yoruichi said having seen Ichigo upon regaining consciousness.

"What is it?" Stormy asked to no one in particular.

"Ichigo is pissed. You can attack him all you want but attack someone he cares for like sky just did and you might as well start making funeral arrangements." She replied.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN ATTACK MY LOVED ONES AND GET AWAY WITH IT! NOT HAPPENING BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed

Holding his sword out in front of him with the blade facing downward he said, "Bankai, Dance, Hakka no Togame. (White Haze Punishment)

After Sode no Shiraiyuki's bankai was released everyone looked on in shock. There Ichigo stood, he had ice blue eyebrows, long ice blue hair and ice blue eyes, white gauntlet like gloves that stopped just short of his elbow, an ice blue sleeveless kimono top that showed off his lean muscular arms and what looked like ice blue colored matching blue jeans and to top it off an ice blue sleeveless haori. The Blade also changed as it was clear as ice, 48 inches long and looked like the third evolution of Tensa Zangetsu's bankai had a secondary cutting edge along the spine only instead of three points there were only two. Sode no Shiraiyuki had changed the shape of her bankai to suit Ichigo and he liked it.

Ichigo raised the blade of one of his new bankai and said, "Daigo no mai, Shiro Dero (AN: Fifth Dance, White Out) as he brought it down in a slashing motion cutting off Sky's arm at the shoulder, as the offending appendage hit the ground it shattered like ice.

"Ahh! Son of a bitch! My arm! My Arm! You cut off my fucking arm you bastard I'll get you for this! This isn't over!" Sky screamed with righteous fury.

"It had better be over _Prince Sky _or next time I'll cut off something more vital." Ichigo hissed Venomously

"Boy, you've just attacked the crowned prince of Eraklyon and now I will have you arrested and charged with assault. GUARDS!" he shouted but no one came.

"Excuse me your highness, your guards aren't coming." Yoruichi said.

"And why is that girl." He replied.

"Look behind you." She said

"What have you done?!" he shouted

"You see your highness, when Ichigo came to Bloom's defense and attacked your son the slash attack he used to remove Prince Sky's arm sent a wall of ice that froze your guards solid permanently." She said before she walked over to the aforementioned ice wall and flicked it with her finger causing it to shatter shocking all in attendance fairies, wizards and specialists.

"She is correct Erendor you see this blade is called a Zanpaktou. Each blade is unique in both appearance and power. The name of the blade in my hand is Sode no Shiraiyuki and she is the most beautiful snow and ice type blade in existence but that is just the name she goes by in her sealed and shikai forms. In her final form, the form currently released her name changes this is her bankai form or her final release state in this state her name is Haka no Togame this is her strongest form. The difference in power from her sealed state to her shikai form is a difference of five times and the difference in power released from shikai form to bankai form is five to ten times her shikai release so you see your son never had any chance of defeating me. On a side note, I could have unfrozen your guards and let you take them back home but if I did you wouldn't have learned anything from this encounter and neither would your son, speaking of whom I doubt he has learned anything from this so I suggest you and your wife take your idiot home and never show your face in Magix again or next time I will send him back you in pieces." Ichigo said

While they were helping Sky up to leave Oritel walked up and said, "Erendor, we were friends once but that ended the day you joined forces with the three ancestral witches and watched as they destroyed Domino and nearly destroyed my family. As my wife and I are the leaders of the Company of Light we hereby strip you, your wife and your planet of your titles and membership within the Company of Light and banish you from the alliance permanently. For old times' sake I am letting you and your wife leave unharmed. I suggest you take my offer before I change my mind." Oritel said as the Erendor and his family left never to be seen in Magix again. Little did they know that Sky would never let such humiliation stand if only he a had known that what he was planning would cost him his life he would've followed Ichigo's warning but alas he didn't and within the next few months Prince Sky would be no more.

After that Ichigo resealed his blade and was introduced to Bloom's and Darcy's parents and promptly bombarded with questions concerning his powers by the Alfea students that is until Thorn and the Cloud Tower witches approached him.

"Ichigo, that was so cool!" Thorn Said, "But why didn't you draw out the fight and make him suffer more for what he did to Bloom and your family.

"Well, anyone that knows me knows that I am not one to draw out a fight regardless of what my opponent has done. The longer you draw a fight out the more lives are put at risk and the quicker you end a fight the more lives are saved it is a simple as that. Besides, the fact the Sky is missing an arm, the sheer amount of pain he is in because it and the huge case of frostbite that he is now dealing with I figured that was enough suffering for now and if he decides to be stupid and show his face what I did to him today will pale in comparison to what I will do." He said, _"If he thinks losing his arm was bad, next time I will kill him." He thought._

After that the rest of the night was one big party with everyone enjoying themselves except for Mandragora who had been watching everything that had happened that day.

"_This Ichigo Kurosaki is much stronger than my mistresses and I were expecting and if what I was sensing is anything to go by during that encounter, he was barely using one percent of his power which means he cannot be killed easily if at all. My mistress must be told of this." _She thought as she disappeared to inform her mistresses.

To be Continued…

AN: I have decided that I will give Zangetsu to Karin. Shinso will go to Yuzu. Ryuujin Jakka will go to Bloom. Finally, Suzumushi will go to Darcy.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay everyone, this is a crossover of Bleach and Winx Club. This is done as a request from my cousin. There will be little to no actual lemons in this one only implied sex scenes but there will be plenty of romance, foul language, nudity and minor sexual situations.

Character bashing – Sky, the three ancestral witches, Darkar, Valtor, Sky's parents and anyone else I can think of.

Main Characters: Bloom, The Winx, Faragonda, Griffin, The Trix, Saladin, Isshin Kurosaki, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki also known as Amaterasu, Shinto Primordial Goddess of the Sun, Creation, Wolfs and the universe. He and his sisters are also the adopted children of Tsukuyomi Shinto Primordial Goddess of the Moon, Illusions and Prophecies as she and Amaterasu are lesbian lovers and bisexual as they will both be married to Isshin. Yhwach and the Soul King. (You will understand why the soul king and Yhwach are in this story as I have a good plot twist in mind for them. Before some you reading this part blow a fuse keep in mind sibling relationships such as brothers and sisters Marrying or sisters and sisters being lovers were very common in all Patheon's of mythology. However, in this fic Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi aren't related but love each as well as both desire Isshin so they both married him.)

Supporting Characters: Darkar, Valtor, witches of Cloud Tower, fairies of Alfea

Pairings: Ichigo x Yoruichi, Candice Catnip, Kirio Hikufune, Bloom, Darcy and Michiru Mitsudiero (OC). Kenpachi/Matsumoto, Byakuya/Unohana, Soifon/Hisagi, Kukaku/Susanoo (in this fic Kukaku becomes a goddess just as Isshin and Ganju become a God's.) Tatsuki/Renji, Mahana/Chizuru, Shunsui/Lisa, Ukitake/Isane, Ikaku/Nanao.

Ichigo Will also receive two OC Zanpaktou, Sode no Shiraiyuki and Orihime's powers.

Summary: During the final fight with Aizen the demented psychopath admits to raping and killing Rukia and Orihime this is something that Ichigo doesn't take well as he brutally kills Aizen takes the Hogyoku and destroys Kyoka Suigetsu. Afterwards, Orihime's powers, Sode no Shiraiyuki and Shinzo present themselves to Ichigo as per their master's instructions but he also gains a new Zanpaktou as well after Zangetsu sacrifices himself to perform the FGT. After that he and his girls prepare to leave Karakura Town for good and go to Magix he discovers that he, Karin and Yuzu have an older brother they didn't know about. Follow Ichigo and watch as he takes the Magic Dimension by storm, makes new friends and new enemies.

(AN: I wanted to let my readers know that my story "A Romance Forbidden or Not" is coming to a close with only eight chapters left before the epilogue although I may continue it with a new arc later on, I haven't decided.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Idea. Any copyrighted material contained therein is the sole property of the original creators. Including but not limited to song lyrics, technique names, terminologies, sword names and character names except those that I created.

AN: Due to how I started this fic it will follow the anime series starting with season 2 onwards through season 8 of the series and each chapter will follow one episode. Enjoy! :) Also the errors in chapter 2 have also been corrected.

Now on with the show….

Chapter Three: Proper Introductions and the Princess of Andros makes her entrance

It has been two weeks since all the drama with Sky happened and so far, no one has seen or heard from him but little did they know that was all about to change a new school was starting at the schools of Magix and Ichigo and his were right in thick of it. Yuzu and Karin said they wanted to attend both Alfea and Cloud Tower and their big brother their famous puppy dog eyes to make sure it happens so he relented and said ok. They would each spend two days per week at each learning magic theory and application before learning any spells and that wasn't up for negotiation, and they agreed begrudgingly but agreed non the less.

As I said, this is a new school and many will change but new enemies will also make themselves know and battles will be fought that will shape the Magix for years to come.

We find Ichigo and his girls at Ichigo's Mansion in the woods between Alfea and Cloud Tower conversing with their parents and Professors Griffin, Faragonda and Saladin.

"Ichigo I apologize for the late introduction. My name is Joseph and this is my wife Erica we are Darcy's parents; it is a pleasure to meet you and your finally." He said.

"The pleasure is mine sir." Ichigo said shaking his hand.

"Tell me Ichigo what was your life like on Earth and what do enjoy in your spare time?" Erica asked

"Well, life on Earth was fun aside from constate battles from selfish idiots starting fights with me every time I turn around and the loss of two very important people in my life a loss that I still haven't completely gotten over. And as far as hobbies in my spare time I practice multiple styles of martial arts, I enjoy classic literature and poetry and the guitar." He replied.

"Can you play something for us? Musa asked

I could but I hear from Professors Griffin, Saladin and Faragonda that you have a school dance coming in a few weeks, I think I'll save it till then and surprise you." He replied

"Could I join in? I am pretty good with the sax." She replied

"If you meet me here for practice I don't see why not." He replied "That Aside what have you ladies done during the break?"

"I traveled with the Wizard Palooza on their tour and played in the band." Musa said

"I learned about Magical Aroma therapy." Flora said

"I helped my adoptive parents Mike and Vanessa and read books on magical theory and application." Bloom said

"I spent the summer interning at my favorite fashion magazine learning about fashion." Stela said

"I spent my time developing a new magical cellphone." Techna said

"Icy, Stormy and I spent our time with our parents learning about advanced spells and potions." Darcy said

"Well, looks like…" Ichigo began but stopped jumping to his feet looking towards Alfea

"Ichigo, What's wrong?" Faragonda asked

"I just felt a portal open near Alfea and considering Sky's threat two weeks ago it has me cautious." He said

"Can you by any chance detect its origin?" Griffon asked

"No. However, it felt dark." He replied

Bloom looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"What is it Bloom?" Ichigo asked

"Before the drama here two weeks ago I went exploring in Alfea and came upon the Magic Library and meet the psychic fairy she told me that I would meet a new friend but that see was surrounded by darkness and in a place ruled by a dark entity. Maybe this is her." Bloom said

"Maybe but let's be careful any way just in case. This could be a ploy by Sky and Eraklyon to get to you considering his threat so let's take this nice a slow." Ichigo said

Everyone made their way to Alfea and saw everyone in a panic. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked a panicked looking fairy.

"A monster came out of a portal and started attacking." She said

"Where is it?" he asked

"Its over there." She said pointing to the woods next to the school

"That's strange we were just in the woods and we didn't see anything unless…" Ichigo said worried as he took off running back towards his home

"Ichigo what's wrong?!" Yoruichi asked

"Yuzu and Karin are in trouble!" he shouted as the rest of them took off running

Sure, enough when he arrived, he saw a monster going after his sisters. "Get away from my sisters!" he shouted as he drew Kagayaku tsuki (luminous moon) from her sheath and said, "Light up the darkened sky, Kagayaku tsuki! Kagayaku tsuki first movement, Hakkō katto." (luminescent cut less powerful version of Getsuga Tensho but he will have Getsuga Tensho because Kagayaku tsuki is a moon-based blade like Zangetsu and his father's Engetsu)

"Ichi-nii/Onii-chan!" a frightened Karin and Yuzu said jumping into their brother's arms.

"Ne Ichi-nii what was that thing?" Karin asked

"I can answer that for you young one." A masculine voice replied making itself known to everyone there.

Ichigo suddenly went on the defensive shielding his sisters from the stranger. "Who are you? Identify yourself!" he said

"Forgive me young man, my name is Paladin I am a visiting professor at Alfea this year teaching magical history and defense magic." The man replied.

"Mister you said you could tell us what that monster was." Yuzu said

"Indeed, I can little one. That thing is known as a vile monster. It is a disgusting creature that you must never allow to touch you otherwise it will suck out your magical energy until you are unable to defend yourself and leave you in a death like state. Some victims do recover but are never the same afterwards." Paladin replied.

"Professor Paladin is indeed correct as such starting from today onwards the other professors and I will begin patrolling the grounds and destroy any that are found. No one is to enter the woods alone until further notice." Faragonda said "Now all of you get back to school First period starts in a few minutes."

"Ichigo, would you stay for a minute I wish to speak with you privately." She said as Ichigo nodded in reply

Ichigo, Candice, Yoruichi, Michiru, Kirio and Faragonda began walking back towards Ichigo's mansion so they could talk in private. Once there, Yuzu did the one thing that always calmed her down, bake snacks and make tea.

Yuzu brought tea and snacks out and then went off to the game room with Karin. "Well Professor it can't get anymore private than this so what's on your mind?" Ichigo asked handing her a cup of tea and a cookie.

"Ichigo, based on what we just saw I wonder if you would do me a favor, it would ease my mind and would be of great service to both Alfea and Cloud Tower if you did." She said

"I'm listening." He replied

"I wonder if you could spend two days per week at Alfea and Cloud Tower teaching the art of combat to our fairies and witches respectively. I have an odd feeling they are going to need it." She said

"Well, I don't see why not. However, why don't we do this, why don't we get these other beautiful ladies involved as well I am good with hand to hand combat but Yoruichi is the real master in that area. I mean sure I know five different styles but I am just an expert I never received my master's credentials to teach them and until then it would improper to do so. However, I can teach them swordsmanship, energy control and manipulation while Candice can teach them archery, Kirio can teach science and her style of combat and Michiru can teach her fighting style if she wants. Talk to Griffin to see if this is something she would be interested in and let us know." He said

Faragonda released a breath she'd been holding and said, "Thank you Ichigo I will talk to her and see if she would be amicable to such a schedule and let you know but what about red fountain some of those young men could use an extra teacher in swordsmanship could you or would you go there if asked?" she replied.

"Unfortunately, no. However, I will not stop them from coming here and joining the class if they choose to." He replied.

"I will let Saladin know and thank Yuzu for the tea it was delicious." She said with a smile as she got up to leave.

"Before you go, I get the feeling there is something you are holding back, something about that monster perhaps." He said

"You are perceptive Ichigo. Yes, there is something I didn't tell you that directly pertains to my request. That vile monster from earlier is a minion of a dark entity named Dakar he is the opposite of Blooms dragon fire and evil incarnate. I fear that if vile monsters are showing up now that great unrest will follow soon after. What I have just told you is confidential and must not be repeated without my permission outside of this room as I do not want to cause a panic." She said

"I understand Professor this will stay between us. However, you must understand that I will do what I must to protect those I care about and if it means your secret coming out then so be it, I will not sacrifice them so you may keep your secret. The safety of my friends and loved ones is my number one priority." He said

"I understand Ichigo, and I would expect nothing less from the son of Lady Amaterasu and Lady Tsukuyomi." She replied with a smile as she left.

**Meanwhile in Dakar's dark realm a young fairy was a in a struggle of her own a struggle of endurance.**

"Huh, huh come one just a bit further." A beautiful young fairy said as she made it to the top of the cliff she was climbing.

"Whoo. That was harder than I thought it would be but considering this place sucks out magic I don't know why I'm surprised. Now, to find the pixies and get out of this horrible place." She said panting as she climbed over her last hurdle and walked towards the pixie's.

**Else where in a dark dungeon we find the pixies being held prisoner as their magic is forcefully drained**

"Its no use with out powers drained we don't have enough strength to fight our captor let alone get out of this cage." A pixie said

"He seemed lonely maybe if he fell in love that would fix his loneliness then maybe he wouldn't be so cruel." A pink clad pixie said as a blond started in on her usual 'nonsense'.

"Oh be quiet Amore you too Chatta all the two of you do is babble on about love and nonsensical things. Neither one of which will help us get out of this mess." A blue dress wearing fairy said.

"What's your deal Tune you didn't have to be so mean." Said two other fairies'

"Huh. Digit you and Lockette be quiet. I didn't intend to be rude its just, this whole situation has me more stressed out then I would normally be and what worse is that from my point of view it doesn't seem to bother any of you. Doesn't it bother any of you that we can't even be considered pixies anymore and are nothing more than a meal for that thing that calls himself a phoenix? I don't want to be here. I want to be home in my own bed sleeping, reading and singing not here waiting for that thing to finish me off" Tune said

"Of course it bothers us Tune, but until something happens to improve our situation there is nothing, we can do about it." Amore said little did she know that their situation was about to improve.

Just then they heard a noise and noticed a shadowy figure walking towards them as they huddled together in their prison.

"Hey guys you're okay." The fairy that came to rescue them said

"Aisha. You came. Can you get us out of here we want to go home?" Amore said

"I'll try but for some odd reason this place has drained a lot of my power." She said as she fired an energy blast at a glowing orange eyed skull on the wall behind the pixie's cage

Just then a loud roar was heard as Aisha grabbed all the pixie's and made a run for it just as she was about to collapse from exhaustion, she fell in to a portal. No knowing where the portal would lead and only caring that she and the pixies would hopefully be safe she drifted into unconsciousness blissfully unaware that when she awoke, she would find herself at Alfea.

**Two hours later Alfea Courtyard**

"Bloom, I am feeling a strange disturbance nearby." Flora said

"Where?" she asked

"The west woods." Flora replied

Bloom and the Winx went to the west gate and saw a shadowy figure stumbling its way toward them.

"Hey look!" Bloom shouted seeing the exhausted girl finally collapse in front of her

She the shook the girl and said, "Hey are you okay?" When she received no answer, she sent Flora to get Professor Faragonda and Griselda. "Flora, go get Professor Faragonda and Griselda, quickly!"

"Right." Flora replied. A few minutes later Flora returned with Faragonda and Griselda in tow.

"Bloom, What happened?" Griselda asked, "And who is this.

As Bloom began explaining what happened their visitor began coming too.

"What…what happened? Where am I?" she asked.

A shocked gasp left Faragonda's mouth. "Aisha what are you doing here and away from Andros?" Faragonda asked

"You know her Faragonda?" Griselda asked

"Yes I do. She is my granddaughter." She said shocking everyone

"Gra…. Grandma!" Aisha exclaimed as she slowly walked up to Faragonda and gave the old woman a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Shh...shh, it's alright now you're safe." Faragonda said as her grand daughter was crying on her shoulder. "Now tell me Aisha why are you so far from home and in this condition, not that I am unhappy to see you, but you look quite haggard and disheveled for the Princes of Andros." Faragonda said with a worried look

Over the next hour and a half Aisha told them everything that happened and about Lord Darkar.

"Aisha, I am very disappointed in you. I can't believe you went to Shadowhaunt by yourself, you know better than that. I will be informing your parents and I dare say they will be far more upset with you then I, they have been worried sick ever since your disappearance." Faragonda said

"I know, but the pixies needed help and…." She tried to say before her grandmother cut her off.

"And nothing young lady, you know Shadowhaunt is no place for amateur and untrained fairies like yourself you should have told me or your mother and one of us would have gone with you but as usual you didn't think about that did you?" Faragonda replied

"I'm sorry grandma. I just wanted to help them and you and mom always told me that I should put the needs of others before myself and the pixies needed me." Aisha said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes we did and for the most I commend you for following our teachings. However, we also told you to think about an action and its consequences before you undertake it which you failed to do. There is an old saying 'work smarter not harder' and while you are no stranger to hard work you still need to learn to work smarter, something we will be working on while you're here. Now Griselda will show you to your room so you may get cleaned up and you will stay there until I call your parents, understood." Faragonda said

"Yes ma'am, but where are the pixies? Aisha asked

"I'm sorry my dear the only pixie you arrived with is the baby in your hoodie the others must've been dropped on your way here or are in another realm. But I assure you we will retrieve them so you needn't worry." She replied

"Grandma I need to be part of the retrieval team; the pixies are my responsibility." Aisha said

"We must find them first before any team is sent. However, the members of the team will be chosen and for the time being you are grounded young lady at least until you are feeling better and your parents are informed of your whereabouts after that, well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, go with Griselda, she'll show you to your quarters and Aisha, don't even think about leaving lest you even more trouble then you already have." Faragonda replied.

**Back in Shadowhaunt**

"**Well, well what do we have here. Why its pixies, it must be my birthday." Darkar said **

"Aisha will come for us and then you'll be sorry." Lockette said

"**If you're referring to the fairy that tried to rescue you and failed then I have no doubt in fact I'm counting on it. HA! HA! HA!" **Darkar said with an evil laugh frightening the already terrified pixies as he locked them in prison cell with vile monsters standing guard.

**Back in Alfea**

Griselda had put Aisha in guest quarters and put a barrier up to keep her from using her magic to leave or leaving through more conventional means.

Meanwhile in Faragonda's office she was trying to get in touch with her daughter and son in law on Andros. When she finally did get someone to answer her call, she was surprised to see it was her son in law that answered.

"Hello Teredor." She said

"Hello Mother." Replied. "What can I do for you."

"Well its more what I can do for you and my daughter. Is Niobe there?" she replied

"She is but she hasn't stopped crying since Aisha's disappearance and will not come out of our bedroom. The staff here in the castle is quite worried about her as am I." he said

"Well Coincidentally enough that is exactly why I'm calling. Aisha has been found and is here in Alfea resting as she was in a quite disheveled state when she was found by a group of my students earlier today." She said

"I'll get Niobe and be there with in the hour." Teredor said cutting the connection as he rushed to his bed chamber to get his wife.

**On Andros with Teredor**

"Niobe, Niobe come on get up we need to go." He said

"As long as my baby is out there, I'm not going anywhere." She stubbornly replied

"That's just it, your mother just called and said Aisha showed up on Magix in the Alfea Courtyard looking quite banged up." He said as hurriedly got up and ready to leave. With in 20 minutes they were packed and on there way to Alfea to pick up their daughter.

**Forty minutes later the Andros transport touched down in the Alfea Courtyard**

When the Andros Transport touched down Faragonda was there waiting for them.

"Mom, where is she, where is my baby!" Niobe exclaimed.

"She's alright dear she is in her quarters resting with a barrier surrounding her so she can't leave." Faragonda said as Ichigo walked up.

"Well Faragonda, I take it the reason for the barrier is to keep her here." He said

"Yes, She has a habit of running away any time she is in trouble." She replied

"Hah! Ah memories." Ichigo said with a chuckle

"I take it you have experience in this area Mr…?" Teredor asked

"Oh forgive me, its Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki but you and your lovely wife may call me Ichigo in my family we don't stand on formality and yeah I have experience in this area as when I was younger there wasn't a single thing I didn't get in trouble for were I didn't try to run away to skirt punishment hell I wrote the book on that particular tactic but in my case it never worked as have two goddesses for mothers my movements were always and they always knew what I did. Oh the spankings I got when I was little, my ass could've been used as a night light." He replied

"Wait two goddesses, your mothers wouldn't happen to be Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, would they?" Niobe asked

"Indeed they are you know them?" Ichigo replied

"I do, It was your mothers that played match maker and introduced my husband and I. Years ago when the magic dimension was in crisis I was chosen as the champion of Tsukuyomi and my husband was the champion of Susanoō while my mother and Griffin were the champions of Amaterasu and Izanami respectively. We met at a meeting of the gods were we met the gods and there champions I already knew my mother was the champion Amaterasu since when I was three just after Faragonda adopted me Amaterasu asked her to be her and when I older and fully trained Tsukuyomi did the same with me and after that the rest is history." She said with a smile

"If you don't mind my asking what was the crisis that required my mothers to get involved?" Ichigo asked

"I am sorry Ichigo but that is something that none of the champions are permitted to speak of without there god's permission however that doesn't mean they can't talk about it if you ask them yourself. Now if you'll excuse us my husband and I need to discipline our daughter." Niobe said as she and her husband made a beeline for their daughter quarters.

To Be Continued…


End file.
